


Playing with Fire

by baus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Funny accidents, Mild Language, Mischief, New Year's Corporate Party, New Year's Eve, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, happiness, play, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baus/pseuds/baus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always shows up at the wrong time. You bend down and form a snowball with your hands roughly, then toss it at the door that had just closed behind the insufferable head of Kaiba Corp. Everywhere he goes, you manage to embarrass yourself, one way or another. It really is a miracle you still have a job. </p><p>Luck’s not on your side today. </p><p>You watch, a chill running down your spine that has nothing to do with the cold, as the door opens again and Kaiba steps out. Moments later, your thrown snowball hits him straight in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forlornTimekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornTimekeeper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calling Out the Conceited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924043) by [forlornTimekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornTimekeeper/pseuds/forlornTimekeeper). 



> Thank you forlornTimekeeper for the inspiration, and MundaneChampagne for the prompts and beta-ing! :)
> 
> Note: This fic was written entirely while listening to this playlist, created specifically for this fic. Check it out here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqHAMnPjJ8A&list=PLRkbwhbE3pmFCoZbxmPUxeWTQHs1xLvuX

You walk towards the closed door of the building. Your car is parked a short ways away, and you have to make your way through all the snow on the ground. 

It’s below freezing, and your heels are not made for walking in snow. Why did you have to agree to come here tonight of all nights? 

It’s New Year’s Eve. You’re making your way towards a huge convention hall, having to spend the holiday amongst your coworkers under the pretence of enjoying yourself. 

So much for spending the evening with family, celebrating the passing of the old year, and building plans for the coming of the new one. 

There are things you want to change in the next year. The previous had been turbulent - some bad, some good, as always. 

You stop before the marble steps leading up to the giant ornate doors. At least you’re not working tonight. Could be worse. You look up - there’s a full moon tonight. It’s dark, with the moonlight and the lights from the windows of the hall providing the only illumination. A stray snowflake lands on your eyelash, and you step back, blinking it away. 

Suddenly you collide with something hard and go flying, a scream of surprise caught in your throat. You throw your arms out in front of you, expecting to hit the snow - and feel an iron grip on your arm, catching you and preventing your impending wipe out. You turn around as soon as you’re firmly back on your feet-

Oh bugger that. Naturally, who else? 

Your eyes meet the narrowed icy blue ones of Seto Kaiba, CEO of your company. 

“Watch it,” he hisses in a low voice, looking angry. You idly wonder if he is going to fire you on the spot - at least then you wouldn’t have to spend New Year’s Eve with your coworkers and the irate teen prodigy that runs the whole thing. 

“S-sorry,” you manage to stammer back. He narrows his eyes further, then turns away and in a few purposeful strides, he’s up the stairs and disappeared into the building. 

He always shows up at the wrong time. You bend down and form a snowball with your hands roughly, then toss it at the door that had just closed behind the insufferable head of Kaiba Corp. Everywhere he goes, you manage to embarrass yourself, one way or another. It really is a miracle you still have a job. 

Luck’s not on your side today. 

You watch, a chill running down your spine that has nothing to do with the cold, as the door opens again and Kaiba steps out. Moments later, your thrown snowball hits him straight in the face.

He’s stunned momentarily, and you know these are probably your last moments as an official employee of Kaiba Corp. 

He turns his gaze to you, absolutely livid. 

You can’t do it. Your legs turn and run - as fast as you can on your heels, back towards the parking lot. Jumping in your car, you screech out of the parking lot and drive away, sure that he must be on your heels. If he catches up, that’s it, you’re done for!

You pull over a few blocks down. There doesn’t appear to be any chase. Suddenly you realize Kaiba doesn’t need to catch up to you to fire you - you could simply find a termination notice on your desk immediately after the holidays. 

Your phone rings. Or, you know, right now works too. 

The number is unknown. You’re way too far down the food chain for Kaiba to have your phone number, but all it takes is a name for him to search it through the automated phone system in the office. You’re not sure he even knows your name, though. 

You take a deep breath and answer, praying that it wouldn’t be him, but responding as though it was, just on the off chance…

“I’m so sorry, it was an accident!” you stammer instead of a greeting. 

“What was?” comes a confused male voice on the other end. You breathe a sign of relief. Mokuba. Everyone’s best friend, happy-go-lucky mascot of the company. You know a lot of people who stay at Kaiba Corp only due to the pay and Mokuba. 

It is almost ridiculous that the two Kaiba brothers are related. They couldn’t be more different. 

“Nothing, never mind. I thought you were someone else. What’s up, Mokuba?” you say with a smile into the phone. 

“I saw you running in the parking lot to your car - what happened? When are you going to come back?” Such an earnest question. 

“Umm, I’m not sure I should. I’m… not feeling well,” you whisper softly, trying to sound tired. Your ruse doesn’t work. 

“People don’t run that fast when they’re not feeling well. What’s up all of a sudden? Come join us, I want you to be here for the celebration!”

Perhaps you can reason with him.

“Mokuba, if I come there now, I’ll be out of the company before the celebration even begins,” you implore, willing him to understand and just let you go. Fat chance. 

“Oh, so you did do something! What did you do? I’ll protect you!” Mokuba is all smiles and giggles. 

“I… accidentally hit your brother in the face with a snowball,” you manage to creak out, barely audibly. Somehow that marks the finality of it, saying it out loud like that. 

Mokuba roars with laughter. 

“That is GOLD! Too bad I wasn’t there to see it! What did he look like? Oh I bet he’s angry! Don’t worry, he won’t fire you. I won’t let him! Not until you hit him again and let me watch this time!” the young boy giggles. “Don’t worry, he’s gone now. I don’t think he’s planning to come back either. You should though, it’ll be fun! And when you get here, you’ll need to tell me all the details!”

It suddenly occurs to you that even Mokuba’s influence would do nothing to protect you if the story spread. Kaiba did not take humiliation well. 

“Mokuba, please don’t tell anyone. He’ll have my head!” you try to put into your voice the importance of this.

“Hahaha, only if you promise to tell me all the details!”

“Fine, okay, I promise. It’s not much of a story, just an accident,” you finish. You sigh, tell Mokuba you’ll see him shortly, and hang up. Shifting the car into drive, you slowly make your way back to the convention center parking lot. 

The snow had stopped falling, and you are able to make your way inside without any further incidents. 

You hang your coat and make your way up the ornate stairs that lead into the main hall. Your heels are almost silent, steps muffled in the red carpet that covers the light marble stairs. You notice how eerily deserted it is out here, but you won’t be alone for long - the sounds of music and conversation grow louder as you ascend the steps. Quietly opening the door, you slip inside and look around, searching for Mokuba.

The first sight your eyes land on is Seto Kaiba. 

He does not look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

You duck out of sight immediately. Thankfully Kaiba is all the way across the large room, engrossed in conversation with a small group of men in their 40’s, dressed in business suits. 

He hasn’t seen you, but what was he doing here? Mokuba said he had left and wasn’t planning on returning. 

You guess that even Mokuba can’t predict everything his older brother would or wouldn’t do. This sends a shiver down your spine, and you resolve to avoid the CEO for as long as you possibly can - hopefully until this thing ends and you can leave. 

Then you’ll just have to cross your fingers and pray that you won’t be seeing a termination notice on your desk after the holidays. Perhaps Kaiba will let it go? Or, better yet, just forget, distracted by the million things he always had going on?

You spy Mokuba over by one of the food tables and rush to join him, keeping an eye on Kaiba. 

“Mokuba! Your brother is here,” you hiss at the boy. He greets you with a wide smile and throws his arms around you in a hug. 

“Oh is he? Sorry, I didn’t realize he came back in… Okay now spill!” He looks at you expectantly with a toothy grin and a sneaky expression. 

Your eyes flicker over to the elder Kaiba’s corner. He looks rather out of place among the small crowd of older businessmen, with his ever present billowing trench coat and face betraying his youth. 

It is rather obvious even from here that he commandeers the group. His confidence and his intensity are terrifying at the best of times. 

On second thought, maybe it’s not so surprising that Mokuba is so happy-go-lucky all the time. With someone like Seto Kaiba permanently on your side, things that normal people would be afraid of cease to be threatening. And when you are already on top of the world - with, arguably, the most influential protector within a radius of a country always watching - you could afford to be charitable and fearless. 

Should anything go wrong, a single look from the older brother would silence any nay-sayers. 

It is unfortunate that the only person who feels safe anywhere near Kaiba is Mokuba. Everyone else just continually hopes to fly under the CEO’s radar. 

Something you managed to royally screw up today. 

Your thoughts come back to the present, to Mokuba staring at you expectantly. You motion for him to follow, and look for a quiet corner where you wouldn’t be overheard. 

You move the heavy fabric of a drape away from a window and peek outside. The door, inside which the window is situated, leads to a large deserted balcony. Perfect - this would be cold, but at least you could guarantee no one would find you there. It wasn’t a long story either. 

You swing open the door and motion for Mokuba to follow, which he does, still snickering. The balcony is covered in snow, so you don’t venture too far out. Looking out at the moon, you retell the earlier events of the evening, with Mokuba doubling over in laughter when you get to the part where your snowball connected. 

“What did he look like?” Mokuba asks between giggles.

“Mad. Really, really mad. I didn’t really stick around to find out in more detail,” you finish. 

“Kind of like… that?” he giggles again, looking over your left shoulder. 

You freeze. No.

Turning around quickly, you come face to face with a completely livid Kaiba. His eyes are slits and his nostrils flare in anger. You are suddenly reminded of a bull about to charge. 

“Give me one good reason not to fire-“

Oomph. 

A well-formed snowball connects with the back of Kaiba’s head and you swear you could see his eyes literally turn red for a second before he closes them. His fists are shaking with barely controlled rage. Behind him, Mokuba giggles. 

Fired? At this point it might be prudent to begin worrying for your life. 

Kaiba’s eyes slowly open, and the venom in them hits you like a punch to the gut. 

“Out,” comes a short, barely audible whisper. You run blindly, without looking back, until you’re safely inside the hall. Shutting the door behind you, you lean against it, shaken. This is not going to be the last you hear of this incident. You hope Mokuba will be okay - Kaiba wouldn’t hurt his own brother for a stupid joke, would he? 

Curiosity and protectiveness gets the better of you, and you turn around, peeking into the window from behind the drape.

You expected anything, anything but the scene before you.


	3. Midnight

You watch the boys run around the balcony, transfixed. Playing, merely playing, tackling and throwing snowballs at each other. Mokuba kicks up the powdered snow into his brother’s face and Kaiba drops to his knees, arms flailing wildly in an attempt to catch the little bugger, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. 

There’s a smile on Kaiba’s face as a well-formed snowball of his own connects with Mokuba and falls apart in his hair. You watch Mokuba positively explode with happiness, dissolving into laughter, already bending to make his own retaliation. 

You’d give a lot to be able to hear them too - but the glass is impenetrable, a window into a scene from somewhere beyond this reality, where there exist two brothers who are capable of playing and laughter and simple enjoyment, instead of a ruthless dictator running a company and his affable sidekick. 

You stare, transfixed. It isn’t surprising to see Mokuba having fun - what is surprising is how he is able to bring the same out in the elder Kaiba. He hasn’t lost his intensity or his passion - but they bring him alive and bring purpose to his motions in a way you’ve never seen before. You’re sure you are intruding on something private, something you would pay for dearly if caught - and losing your job would be just the beginning. 

You sneak one last glance at the pair, filing the carefree image away in your memory, and turn away from the window, walking purposefully into the room. Seeing a group of coworkers in the middle of the room, you get yourself a drink and make your way over to them, putting as much distance between yourself and the balcony as possible. You don’t want to be anywhere near it when the boys eventually emerge. 

The conversation is easy as you catch yourself laughing over memories of the past year in the office. Friends share their hopes for the new year, and you share yours. It’s not as bad as you thought it would be, and the hours pass quickly as the clock approaches midnight. Throughout the evening you periodically recall the memory of the boys on the balcony, warmed by sharing their small secret. 

About 15 minutes to midnight, you spy Mokuba sitting on the stage, dangling his legs, and excuse yourself to join him. He looks happy to see you, and motions to sit next to him. You climb up on the edge of the ornate stage and leave your legs dangling as well. 

“Enjoying the party so far?” he asks you. You can’t help but grin. 

“Definitely. Still a bit worried this is the last time I’ll see you though. I wouldn’t be surprised to find a termination notice waiting for me at the office, not after the balcony scene,” you respond. “You didn’t see his eyes, he was livid!”

Mokuba giggles. 

“Oh don’t worry, he won’t do anything. If anything he should be thanking you. I haven’t seen him laugh like that in years,” Mokuba confided in a whisper, leaning close for the last sentence. 

You scrunch up your eyebrows, pretending not to understand. 

“Laugh?”

Mokuba shakes his finger at you playfully. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Don’t bother pretending you didn’t see him, I saw you watching from the window after you left,” he gives you a mischievous look, while you try to look mortified at being caught and fail. He giggles again. “I’d have done the same. Don’t worry, Seto didn’t notice.”

“Didn’t notice what?” comes a dangerously low voice from above you, sending a shock through your entire body. 

_Why does he keep turning up like that? I’m not supposed to survive this night, am I._

You and Mokuba turn around to find Kaiba glaring at you, microphone in hand. Right, makes sense, he’s supposed to do some sort of speech to welcome the new year, that’s why he’s on the stage. 

“Hi Seto! Ready for your announcements? I can’t wait! You should hurry up, or you’ll run out of time before midnight,” Mokuba says cheerfully. You attempt to avoid looking guilty. 

“If I run out of time, I’ll move midnight,” Kaiba responds to great laughter from the raven-haired boy. You start to smile politely, but suddenly realize he’s serious. Well, it’s not like anyone would actually dare to say anything cross if he did that…

He looks at you again, but you can’t read his expression, other than it is ice. He looks like he’s about to say something.

“Mr. Kaiba, sir!” Roland’s voice catches the CEO’s attention and he looks away. You watch Kaiba’s right-hand man point to his watch, indicating the time. Kaiba scowls and moves to take center stage. You jump down, pulling Mokuba off the edge as well. 

The two of you find a seat at an unoccupied table near the stage and settle down to listen. 

Kaiba’s all business, of course. He talks about the projects Kaiba Corp has completed in the previous year, their accomplishments, the record increase in revenue. He talks about the deals that have been signed for the following year, some of the projects you will all be working on in the future. He’s brisk and confident. He’s not particularly overjoyed to be there, but then again he never is. 

You look over at Mokuba and catch him staring at his older brother in admiration. Mokuba is confident in his own way, but it’s a quiet confidence. He belongs everywhere he goes, but he never owns whatever room he walks into the same way the older Kaiba does.

It’s not difficult to relate to Mokuba’s admiration. If only Kaiba wasn’t so damn scary. And if only you hadn’t had the misfortune of triggering his wrath earlier this evening. 

Then again, Kaiba never belongs anywhere he goes. He owns the room without being part of it. As far as confidence goes, Mokuba’s flavour is definitely preferable. 

Except for that scene on the balcony earlier. That incredibly private wildness in the interaction between the two brothers. He belonged there, in that moment, with Mokuba, more than in any corporate setting you’ve ever seen him in before. 

You smile up at him on the stage, warmed by the memory and by the fact that it is yours and no matter what Kaiba does, he can't take that away from you. It is proof that he is human. 

Kaiba continues talking, his gaze sliding over the crowd as he speaks. He looks over at Mokuba, then, by extension, meets your eyes. 

You hold his gaze, smiling wider. You’re safe, for now, he can’t fire you right there from the stage. Can he?


	4. Chapter 4

He only looks at you briefly before moving on. In the last split second before his gaze moves, you think you may have spotted something that seems like slight confusion. 

It wasn’t there long enough for you to be sure. 

Well, confusion is certainly better than breaking his speech to announce to the whole company that you, that girl right over there, is no longer employed as of this moment. Someone escort her from the premises. 

The minutes pass quickly, and before long Kaiba is giving a toast to welcome the new year. He raises a glass of champagne, and everyone mimics him, waiting in anticipation as the big screen behind him counts down the last seconds of the year. 

The clock strikes midnight and you join in the loud cheer that rises from the hundreds of people filling the room. Mokuba catches your eye and gives you a big toothy grin. You raise your glass to him and drink, the bubbly liquid continuing the party in your mouth. 

The music comes back suddenly, having been turned off for Kaiba’s speech. It’s a song about new beginnings, and the mood of it fits the occasion. 

You smile, watching the middle of the room as people begin milling out onto the dance floor. 

Wait, there’s a dance floor?

It might be your best chance to get lost in case Kaiba was indeed still going to fire you tonight. Dancing isn’t necessarily your strong suit, but you always enjoy yourself - and it’s definitely not something the CEO would be caught dead doing, so you should be safe on the dance floor.

You look over at Mokuba and point to the dance floor, music too loud for conversation. You glance over at the stage and notice Kaiba is nowhere in sight, meaning now is a good time to make your move. Standing up, you motion for Mokuba to follow, taking your glass with you. The boy catches your hand as he passes by you and leads you to the dance floor with a big smile on his face. 

You make your way deep into the center of the dancing crowd and lose yourself in the music. 

The music changes pace and rhythm, you join groups and move away. Mokuba dances with you, leaves to dance with others, comes back to you. Somewhere in there, your glass has been refilled twice and you find yourself just moving to the music, letting it course through you. You allow the energy of the night to flow through your body, changing your dance with every new song, responding to it authentically, as though no one is watching. You find yourself hoping the music never ends. 

The night is going better than you had expected it would after such a rough start. 

Your aching feet finally scream in protest and you decide to take a short break and sit down briefly. Excusing yourself from the current group you are dancing with, you make your way out of the dancing crowd and over to the table you sat at originally. 

Your feet sing praises as you chance kicking off your heels and wiggling your toes, free at last. Walking to your car tonight is going to be a challenge - but a night of dancing is worth it. 

Leaning back into the chair, you relax and let your gaze wander over the room. You recognize many people in the room, and watch with slight surprise as you see Mokuba making his way over to you. He flops down on the chair next to you and relaxes. 

“See? Told you it would be fun,” he tells you with his eyes closed. 

“Merely passable,” a voice behind you says.

Really? _Really?_

“Oh hi Seto. Well, maybe if you joined us in dancing, you’d have fun too,” Mokuba teases him, grinning. 

“I don’t dance."

You try to pretend you don’t exist, not even daring to turn around. Maybe he came over here to talk to Mokuba?

You’re jolted back to awareness as you hear your name called, and turn around slowly, dreading the next thing to come out of his mouth.

“A word, if I may,” the politeness is laced with venomous sarcasm. If tones could kill, Kaiba would be leaving corpses wherever he went. "Alone,” he adds, shooting a glance at Mokuba. 

The dark-haired boy is on his feet immediately, jumping in front of Kaiba with his fists clenched.

“No! Don’t you dare fire her! I won’t let you!” he screams, voice rising above the music. A few people look over at the three of you with interest.

“Mokuba, you’re causing a scene. Step aside,” Kaiba narrows his eyes without taking them off you. He doesn't try to appease his brother’s fears, which just confirms that firing you is exactly what he wants to do. 

Mokuba simply clenches his fists, determination on his face. 

“You can’t!” He says with force. 

“I can,” he’s still looking at you. “Kaiba Corp is no longer in need of your services. You’re fired,” he finishes, and your heart drops to your stomach.

You know you’re done for. 

“NO! Seto, it’s been years since I’ve seen you like that and it’s all because of her and you never actually laugh anym-“ the rest of Mokuba’s sentence is drowned out as Kaiba’s hand clamps over the boy’s mouth. You look on, curiously, and so do people in the vicinity. 

“Be quiet, Mokuba,” he hisses. Mokuba struggles violently in Kaiba’s steel grip, his eyes anything but compliant. 

Kaiba grimaces, then, evidently, decides you’re not worth that much trouble. 

“Fine. You’re not fired. For now,” he adds, releasing Mokuba, who looks satisfied. 

The elder Kaiba turns on his heel and disappears through a doorway without sparing you another glance. 

You dare to breathe again. 

“Thank you, Mokuba!” you implore. “I.. I need some fresh air.”

“Told ya I won’t let him fire you!” Mokuba grins at you. 

You thank him profusely, but really, the room is definitely too hot right now. You get up, put your shoes back on, and make your way over to that same balcony. You quickly toss a glance behind you, then slip outside, making sure no one sees you exit, even Mokuba. You’ve had enough surprise appearances for one night. 

Shutting the door behind you, you finally take a deep breath of cold air. It is snowing again. You look around, noticing the snow on the ground disturbed, still holding the memory of the Kaiba brothers playing here earlier. 

It feels like a century ago, in another world. You would’ve even thought you dreamt it up, if not for the obvious signs on the floor in front of you.

It’s too bad it is such a rare occasion for Kaiba to act like that. There is something almost supernaturally powerful in him when he acts out of happiness instead of anger.

Something so fascinating. 

You smile at the memory, warmed by it despite the bitter January cold. 

You recall a song that was playing earlier on the dance floor. 

_Like a small boat, on the ocean  
Sending big waves, into motion_

A single unfortunately-thrown snowball on New Year’s Eve.

_Like how a single word can make a heart open.  
I might only have one match but I can make an explosion._

First an explosion of anger, then visceral exhilaration.

You look up at the sky, closing your eyes and recalling the scene in your head as clearly as you can.

The snowflakes drift down and melt on your face.

The door behind you opens quietly. You smile, not really surprised that Mokuba found you. 

“It’s turning out to be such a nice night, don’t you think?” you ask him, referring to everything - the full moon, the snowflakes, the dancing. The play with his brother earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from the song "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. I own nothing! :D


	5. On the Balcony

“Yes,” comes Kaiba’s low voice from behind you, dripping with sarcasm. 

You freeze, then whip around with your eyes wide.

“Even better now that you are no longer employed,” there’s a smile on his lips, one that is intended to hurt. 

He has the upper hand and he knows it. 

And he likes it. 

You suddenly realize that he really is just a child who’s been acting the role of an adult for so long that he has no recollection of any other way of being. 

His joy comes from the pain of others. 

From domination. 

With and without cause. 

Like a young boy torturing rodents and killing insects - simply because he can. 

_All those things I didn’t say,  
Wrecking balls inside my brain._

Enough of this.

You’re not a plaything for him to use for fun - especially when you’ve seen what he’s like when his fun comes from a constructive source, instead of a destructive one. 

“I’m sorry. It was an accident,” you say. _And you know it_ , you add in your head. Then you think of the song again. 

“And you know it,” you add out loud. His eyes harden, but his smile grows even more, as though you’ve said exactly what he wanted to hear. 

“I’ve destroyed people for lesser reasons,” he states, smirking. 

You see that he’s just doing this for fun. For your reaction. It doesn’t matter to him whether you work for Kaiba Corp or not. It’s not about that. He wants to see you beg for your job back. He wants to see you scared. You accidentally gained the upper hand on him in that brief moment when your snowball connected, and he wants to level you with the floor to ascertain his dominance. 

How immature, honestly.

I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

“Your passion could do so much good,” you smile at him, fearlessly. He can’t have the upper hand on you, simply because you know giving him that satisfaction will change nothing. He’s been through this drill a million times before, and he thinks he knows exactly how the story goes. 

You know there’s a fire dancing in your eyes.

_This is my fight song.  
Take back my life song._

“If only you stopped wasting your time with petty dominance fights. I’m not here to challenge you,” you say calmly and softly. “But if I must… Now that I no longer work for you, I don’t see why I can’t say goodbye to a few friends before I leave. I’m sure they’ll enjoy a recount of what the great Seto Kaiba looks like getting hit in the face with a snowball,” you grin, beginning to make your way towards the balcony door. 

_Ah, hit a nerve, looks like._ The evil grin has been wiped off his face.

You watch him clench his fists, eyes narrowed and firing up. It’s all you can do to keep yourself from giggling. How have you never noticed how easy he is to manipulate?

Suddenly his anger isn’t as scary when you purposefully draw it out. 

He looks… Powerful. Intense. Intimidating. 

“You don’t seem to value your life very much,” he growls. “I do not advise you to challenge me.”

It suddenly occurs to you that blackmailing Kaiba is a dangerous game in many more ways than just loss of a job.

You will not give him the satisfaction of seeing his intimidation tactics working. 

He can’t actually hurt you. 

...Can he?

You keep smiling at him, a stalemate to signal that you’re not afraid of anything he might do. 

He needs to win though. You realize that you need to allow him to win. 

He will never back down from a stalemate, especially since you’re not Mokuba. 

He also doesn’t seem to want the story spread. 

On his own, he’ll use brute strength of character to win this conflict, which doesn’t sit well with you. 

He’s so fascinating like this. 

You need to back down gracefully and remove yourself as a threat - without submitting to him. 

Easier said than done. 

You grin even wider, then turn away from him and walk out to the railing.

“You get angry so easily,” you say out into the night, looking at the empty streets illuminated by the light of the lampposts. The falling snow looks so peaceful floating down in the pools of yellow light. Such a stark contrast to the waves of anger you feel coming off the man behind you.

“I won’t say anything, if it makes you feel better. You might want to work on your anger management though. It makes you simple to manipulate.”

You keep your back turned to him, waiting for a response. 

Your back feels exposed, but you keep your head held high and resist the urge to look at him. By not looking at him, you not only remove yourself as a threat, but you also show through deliberate vulnerability that you are not afraid of him. This gesture lets you back down while keeping your dignity, lets him win without losing yourself. 

_Prove I’m alright song._

You hear him draw a deep breath and again you’re reminded of a charging bull. Except now you can’t even see him.

You take a deep breath and something snaps in you. You laugh, genuinely.

“You should really relax more often,” you quip. “Spend more time with Mokuba.”

“Build a snow fort, maybe,” you snicker.

“Tell me, do you enjoy playing with fire?” comes a deep voice from behind you, finally. He sounds dangerous, but you can also hear something like slight amusement in his voice. 

Good, that means he’s feeling in control again. 

“No, playing with snow is much more fun,” you turn around, finally facing him again, grinning. He’s smirking darkly, but his hands are no longer fists.

“So I’ve noticed. Just keep your games away from me,” he turns on his heel away from you, poised to leave. 

“I’d have thought the head of a games company would enjoy playing games?” you tease.

_My power’s turned on,  
Starting right now I’ll be strong,  
I’ll play my fight song._

You get a wild idea, and bend down to make a snowball with a grin on your face. 

Suddenly something cold hits your head, hard, and splits into tiny pieces that melt and run down your neck.

By the time you’ve straightened up to retaliate, Kaiba’s already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from the song "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten.


	6. Interlude

You stand there, dumbfounded, as a grin spreads slowly on your face, threatening to spill past the edges. 

Well, one snowball each. 

That makes you even. 

Except you’re out of a job. Your smile fades at that thought. 

The stillness of the balcony makes it difficult to imagine that there was someone else here with you a few short seconds ago.

Maybe it didn’t happen? 

Maybe he’ll have changed his mind about firing you by the time push actually comes to shove. 

You’re not sure if you should find him again and try to get your job back. 

It’s kind of important. 

Now that you’re alone again, you shiver in the cold wind, and it hits you that as of right now - you are out of a job. 

Shit. 

Although he did throw a snowball at you. 

Doesn’t that kind of make you even, without the whole firing thing? 

You would give a lot to have seen the look on his face when he threw that snowball.

You are pulled out of your reverie as the remnants of said snowball run down your exposed back. It really is getting way too cold to remain out here.

You make your way back inside, and find the bathroom. Grabbing a few paper towels, you dry yourself off, and set about fixing your hair in the mirror. It looks frazzled and glistening wet.

What the hell, though! 

Kaiba threw a snowball at you. 

You’re fairly certain that Kaiba does not throw snowballs.

Except for at Mokuba, but that’s his brother. He’s allowed. And Mokuba said that he hadn’t done that in years. Something is different about tonight.

You turn on the warm water and let it run over your hands, warming them up slowly. 

Happy New Year to you. Your present is unemployment, courtesy of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. 

Could he possibly listen to reason? Maybe if you can find him and just talk to him, maybe he would reconsider?

Fat chance of that, really. He’s not the type to change his mind and back down after he’s made a decision. What choice do you have though? If you don’t try, would you be able to live with yourself going forward? Are you ready to back down without a fight, lose your job over nothing?

No, no you’re not. 

You’ll have to get Mokuba to help you, somehow. Come up with a plan. How can one reason with someone who has a history of getting anything he wants from anyone he wants?

The warmth of the water reminds you of the warmth of Kaiba’s playfulness, as you watched him together with his brother earlier. 

You can’t help but smile.

You want to see him play again. Maybe it could help you reason with him, if he lets you see that side of him.

You hold that image, image of his happiness - stolen. You want to truly own it. You want to feel his confidence on your side.

Protected by it instead of waiting for his wrath to rain upon you whenever he so desires.

And you want to hear him laugh.

Way, way easier said than done.

You have a start - he's shown today, already, that that side of him exists. How did Mokuba turn his vicious anger to unabashed playfulness in the few seconds it took you to leave the balcony?

You recall a psychology lesson from a long time ago. Heightened emotions are all similar to each other - that's why tears of sorrow can turn into laughter in a split second. Perhaps, if anger is brought to such a high degree, it can then be redirected and turned into laughter, and from there, playfulness and wild freedom?

You want to see his passion come out in a positive light. Happy.

Raw.

Powerful.

If you can help release the happiness he keeps under lock and key, you stand a chance to get him to revoke his decision. You need to find Mokuba and ask him what he did during those few seconds while you ran for your life. 

You find him back on the dance floor, moving in rhythm to the music amidst a group of girls you don't really know.

You make your way over and tap him on the shoulder.

“Mokuba, I need to ask you something," you stammer in his ear, loud enough to drown out the music all around you.

The raven-haired boy grins at you, whispers something to one of the girls he’s with, then takes your hand and pulls you out of the dance floor. You see a darkened expression on her face, but can’t really bring yourself to care.

You look around, confirming Kaiba to be nowhere in sight, before finding a secluded corner of the room, and place your back to the wall. Kaiba will not be able to sneak up on you this time.

“Mokuba, I need your help. Your brother just fired me. I’m afraid it’s for good this time, but I think there might be a way to get him to reconsider,” you tell him, your eyes determined and also a little bit fearful.

“What? How dare he?! I’m going to go find him right now!” Mokuba is clenching his fists, immediately angry. He’s going to be a spitting image of Kaiba one day - the angry streak in both the brothers is the only way you can see their relation. You place a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from leaving, and he looks back at you. “Oh, you’re planning something, aren't you."

"Yes," you breathe. "Tell me, what did you do on that balcony while I was running out? One second, Kaiba was livid, and then when I looked back, he was playing in the snow with you!"

"Why?"

“I think if we can get him to be happy again, like he was with you, he could reconsider firing me.” _Especially since I think it might be possible._ “He… threw a snowball at me. You know... after."

Mokuba's smile grows wider and wider as you speak. 

"Oh, wow, that’s really saying something," he manages to say between giggles. “And your idea makes sense. Let’s try it.”

“Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to get that scowl off his face for a little bit either. For everyone’s sake,” you grin. 

“Yeah! I want to see him happy too. I don't think I can help though. I don't know what I did."

Damn it!

“Well, can you describe what happened after I left?”

“Umm, I’m not sure. I didn’t really do anything, just hit him with another snowball. He looked angry, he always does, and then I laughed and ran away. Next thing I know I’m flying to the ground, knocked over by the force of snowballs he threw. When I got up to pelt him back he was laughing and making more,” Mokuba shrugs. “I don’t think I did anything special. If it was about something I did, don’t you think I could make him happy more often? But I haven’t seen anything like that since we were much younger, when Seto didn’t have a company to run. I miss that Seto,” he looks at you with a sad, yet determined look in his eyes. “I didn’t think that side of him still existed, but I want it back. And you’ll help me get it. And we’ll get you your job back in the process, I’m sure of it."

“We just need to get him alone, and get him to play again.”


	7. Chapter 7

You head back out into the rest of the room, watching Mokuba run off to the balcony. You've decided that he will wait for you there, creating a makeshift barricade out of snow and a supply of ammunition. It is your job to get Kaiba out there using whatever means necessary. 

You figure this involves finding him and making him angry.

Walking amongst the tables, you search for your target. Your eyes find him off to the side of the room, standing in a group of businessmen, because where else would he be? He looks smug as he speaks to them quietly. There is an air of superiority about him. This is what passes for a “happy” Kaiba these days. 

You sigh wistfully, almost regretfully, recalling Mokuba’s words. It’s a far cry from the raw fun you saw Kaiba exhibit earlier.

You carefully make your way around the the group, positioning yourself behind Kaiba’s back. You mull over how to make him sufficiently angry to fall for the ruse as you walk around the dance floor - without causing a scene and drawing everyone’s attention. 

A smile spreads over your face and you quietly giggle to yourself with mischief. Touch.

No one touches the holy ice king of superiority and gets away with it. 

Making sure Kaiba doesn’t notice you, you pass by behind him - trailing the fingers of one hand from his shoulder down to his waist as you move. It is a tender, teasing kind of touch, crossing the boundary of business-like familiarity into a gesture reserved for someone special. You’re know you're not allowed that, and that’s the whole point. You feel him stiffen, but his speech doesn’t even falter. 

As soon as you’re a few steps away you look back and flash him a wide, mischievous grin. His eyes widen in surprise as he sees you, then narrow briefly and you see his hand twitch, as though to make a fist, before he’s ignoring you again. 

You know he will be watching. You make your way over to the balcony slowly, and disappear outside, making sure to leave the window drape just a little bit to the side. 

“Well?” asks Mokuba. You smile at him, then peer through the window back into the hall. 

“I think it worked,” you breathe, as after a few minutes you see Kaiba leave the group with a series of handshakes, and his eyes narrow as he purposefully strides towards the balcony. “He’s coming!”

You quickly back away from the door, heading out towards the railing as Mokuba hides in the corner, off to the side. 

You rest your hands on the railing, shivering in anticipation and cold, and maybe also a little bit in fear. 

The door opens and you hear several footsteps, and a soft click of it closing. You turn around to face him, another teasing grin on your features. His eyes have narrowed to slits, and while he doesn’t look like a charging bull, he’s drawn himself up to his full height and he’s approaching you with purpose.

You can’t help but laugh as Mokuba winds up two snowballs, hoping his aim is true.

Your eyes flicker over to the raven-haired boy for a fraction of a second, which is unfortunately long enough for Kaiba to see and whip his head around suspiciously. 

Suddenly, he moves with the speed of a dancer and sidesteps both snowballs as your mouth falls open in shock. His movements are lightning fast, and you see a smirk on his face as he backs up to keep both you and Mokuba in view.

“Sorry kids, your plan didn’t work,” he drawls, obviously pleased with himself. 

What do you have to lose at this point?

You pick up a handful of snow without taking your eyes off Kaiba, and slowly advance upon him, watching Mokuba do the same. You hear your name and Mokuba’s rumble dangerously from somewhere inside Kaiba.

“Stand down,” he orders.

“Sorry Seto,” Mokuba giggles. “You’re going to get a face-full of snow whether you want to or not. I suggest you prepare to defend yourself!”

_This is might fight song, take back my life song!_

“Attack!” You yell, giddy with the energy of defiance. Your eyes are shining with fire and you launch your snowball at the same time as Mokuba launches his. 

Kaiba takes one measured step to the side and both snowballs go flying past him. 

“Oh really?” his smirk is dark and his eyes are fire. 

A shiver runs through you. It’s freezing out here. You pick up more handfuls of snow to use as projectiles. 

Kaiba puts his hands in his pockets, a smug and relaxed expression on his face. His eyes flick back between you and his brother, completely sure of his ability to evade anything you have to throw. 

We’ll just have to see about that. 

You kick up a cloud of powdered snow, obscuring the head of Kaiba Corp from view, then quickly pelt the area with snowballs. There are no sounds of impact, and the wind kicks up your cloud even higher, adding more snow to the obscurity. You pause your throws, unsure of where Kaiba is at all. 

You chance a look at Mokuba, who shrugs his shoulders and winks at you. 

Moments later, projectiles of wet and cold explode in both of your faces. You squeak in surprise, then glower in anger as you realize you’ve been conned - what possessed you to take your eyes off Kaiba for even a second?

He stands there, with his hands still in his pockets, not having moved an inch. His smirk is even more smug, if that is possible. 

He reminds you of a cheshire cat, except a cheshire bull, as he tosses his head back and laughs. It’s the maniacal laugh of a king on top of his mountain. There’s a wildness about him, irrationality in his eyes as he laughs. 

It isn’t what you wanted to see. You frown at him, cocking your head slightly. 

“Which one of you thought this was a good idea? You can’t win against me,” he smirks. “Mokuba, I don’t like the company you keep. Let’s go.” He turns to leave, not caring anymore that his back is now towards you. 

“Not until you give her her job back!” Mokuba stands defiantly. You cringe - bad timing, Mokuba!

“No.” He looks over his shoulder and catches your eye. "On principle. I don’t negotiate with terrorists," his gaze burns brighter for a second. “Never touch me again.”

And with that, he steps back inside. 

You never see the small smile that graces his features as he leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

“We let him go!” Mokuba cries. “Come on, I’ll catch him and drag him back and we can try again-“

“Mokuba, stop. Don’t,” you sigh dejectedly. “First of all you’ll never be able to move him by force, and there is just no way he is falling for the same trick twice. We got lucky he fell for it the first time.”

You walk towards the door, holding out your hand for Mokuba to follow. 

“You heard him. That’s it. We failed. We tried to get him in a good mood and I think for a second we were almost there, but… He won’t just drop his guard like that around me. Maybe if it was just you.” You hold the door open for Mokuba, then step inside yourself. The heat floods your system and you suddenly realize just how cold it was outside… and you’re still covered in melted snow. 

You shiver, and wrap your arms around you, trying to warm up. The room, full of people, friends and acquaintances, feels as though it is full of strangers. You imagine yourself stuck in a snow globe, one of those little christmas toys where the snow falls when you shake it. Cold and alone. Shut off from the outside. 

You look over at Mokuba, who is glaring at you defiantly.

“Seriously? That’s it? You’re going to give up just like that?”

“Give up? Mokuba, I think I just sealed my own fate. I can probably find another job. I mean, if they ask in an interview why my last employment failed, at least ‘I accidentally threw a snowball at the CEO’ might get a laugh, right? I don’t think further antagonizing your brother will help get him on my side.” You look towards the door downstairs. “I think I’ll just go home. If we mess with him again he might do something worse than just fire me.” 

You find yourself biting back tears that sting your eyes, and look around the room to avoid having Mokuba notice. 

Through the burning haze your gaze falls upon the lead cause of the injustice. Kaiba is standing a short ways away, speaking to a girl you recognize as his executive assistant. He looks up, notices you staring at him, and smirks proudly. 

“That insufferable prick!” You stammer, heat rising to your cheeks. Your fists clench. This is the furthest thing from fair! “Fine, he won, I’m leaving. Does he have to rub it in too?”

You bite back the tears and raise your head, meeting his gaze. You will -not- give him the satisfaction of seeing you distraught. You imagine leaving the hall right now, and find that you can’t just leave like this. 

_All those things I didn’t say, wrecking balls inside my head.  
I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?_

Your eyes narrow and your fingernails dig into your palms. Your legs carry you towards Kaiba as though of their own accord. 

“Were you actually serious?” You ask, forcing to keep your voice calm. Yelling at him in front of his EA probably won’t win you any points. 

“When am I ever not serious?” He smirks at you.

When you’re playing with Mokuba, you think.

“It was an accident. And you got your revenge. Twice, in fact,” you look up into his eyes, which are dancing with amusement. “Can’t you just leave it at that?”

“I could. But why? It’s much more fun this way,” he grins at you, like a cat toying with a captured mouse. 

“Do you always get your amusement at the expense of others?” Risky, but he’s actually giving you the time of day, so what the hell. 

His eyes narrow but the grin doesn’t leave his face. 

“No, but you make it so easy.”

“Well, it’s not funny to me. I’m out of a job simply because its amusing to you?” Now it is your eyes that narrow.

“Yes. I’m glad you understand,” he quips, toying with you. 

“You don’t play fair.”

“I play to win.”

“Except it’s not a win. It’s a loss. For your company.”

You’re staring at him coldly. He likely doesn’t even know what you do - and he probably couldn’t care less either. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so expendable with people, Kaiba. It’s not good for business.”

And with that, you turn away and confidently walk to the door. It feels good to have the last word, even if now you have to begin the new year with an unexpected job hunt. 

By the time you reach the door and place your hand on the handle, you suddenly realize how uncharacteristic of Kaiba it is to have simply let you leave without a retort. You hesitate for a moment, overcome with desire to look back and see why this could’ve happened, but then throw the thought away and confidently push the door open. It wouldn’t do to have him see cracks in your resolve. 

It is much quieter outside the door to the auditorium. You make your way down the steps and find your coat on the coat rack, then slip out the front door. It’s still snowing, still freezing, and still slippery. You slowly make your way back to your car in the parking lot, pausing to look back at the building. Your gaze moves from the front steps and the front door, where just a few hours ago you got yourself into this mess, to the balcony above and to the side. You can just barely see a glimmer of light through the window where you left the drape slightly pulled back to watch Kaiba make his way outside. 

That certainly hadn’t gone according to plan. Then again, what even made you think that you could get the king of ice, whose emotional comfort zone was at home in the freezing temperatures of a New Year’s night, to drop his guard and let you in? You, of all people? You’re nobody to Seto Kaiba. He is used to trampling people with greater strength of character and more accomplishments than you. His age only works against you in this case - he’s been ruthless for so much of his life that he likely doesn’t even remember what it is like to be human. 

Then again, there were glimmers of humanity in him that you saw today. He did throw a snowball at you. And he did play with Mokuba - that mental image makes you smile. Maybe he’s not entirely a robot with the emotional range of a teaspoon. It’s just that you have to be Mokuba in order to see any greater depth to the elder Kaiba.

And you’re not Mokuba.

You snuggle deeper into your coat, wondering what the Kaiba brothers were doing right now inside. You didn’t even say goodbye to Mokuba in your haste to leave having had the last word with the CEO. 

You turn back to your car, figuring it’s no longer any of your concern. Crossing the snow-covered parking lot, you finally reach your car. As you go to open the door, something catches your eye on the windshield. The snow is disturbed, and there’s a piece of paper under your windshield wiper. 

Curiously, you extract the paper from under the wiper and unfold it, realizing it is a note. There are only a few words written on it, scrawled in a small, neat, flowing script. 

_Come back to the balcony._

You re-read the words several times. You want to think it is from Kaiba, but why? And what are the chances? He had made it obvious that you are dismissed. The only other person for whom the balcony held any significance tonight is Mokuba, and leaving a note just isn’t his style. 

When was this placed here? You didn’t see Kaiba leave the conference room at all. And why such a cryptic method of leaving you a message? You’re sure that if Kaiba wanted to tell you something, he would’ve simply done so. 

Deciding that there is only one way you’re going to get answers, you put your purse away in the car and head back towards the building. Making your way inside, you hesitate, unsure whether to remove your coat again or keep it. Technically, it would be nice to keep it since you are going directly outside again onto the balcony, and you don’t have any idea how long you’ll be out there. 

Then again, if you walk into the conference room with a coat on, you’ll attract unwanted attention and have to answer unnecessary questions - and people may follow you onto the balcony itself. And whoever left the note, whether it be Kaiba or Mokuba, made it fairly clear they wanted to speak with no witnesses. 

Sighing, you resign yourself to the cold again, and shrug off your coat. Shivering in anticipation of the cold, you pray to whatever deities may be listening to spare you from waiting for too long. 

You quickly make your way back up the stairs and slip inside the auditorium. The music and the voices fill your ears - the room is still packed, even though it is very late at this point. The dance floor is full of people moving to the music, and there are groups talking at tables all over the place. 

A cursory glance around shows absence of both the Kaiba brothers, leaving you with no choice but to head out to the balcony for the fourth time tonight.

You step out into the cold again, protection of your coat gone, and immediately shiver. The balcony is empty, save for the snow covered with a variety of footprints. Looks like you’ll have to wait. 

You give the Kaibas five minutes to get there before you leave, and walk out into the middle of the space.

It’s an eerily quiet night. Hardly any of the sounds from inside the building can be heard out here. You hold out your hand and watch as snowflakes fall on it, melting before you have a chance to study their shape. Each one is unique, each one different, yet they all melt the same way. Similar to people, you think to yourself. We’re all different, but there are commonalities that are shared among all of us. 

You wrap your arms around yourself, the cold beginning to get to you. You would resort to tapping your foot impatiently, but your heels make that difficult to do. 

You suddenly wonder if anyone will come at all. That note could’ve been a prank. Or it could’ve been placed there hours ago. Or, even better, whoever placed it had forgotten about it and is now enjoying themselves at the party while you’re standing out here, freezing in nothing but a dress. 

Perhaps that was the point - for you to wait here fruitlessly until you got too cold and left, defeated, while the perpetrator laughed in the corner somewhere?

You turn around, checking the corners of the balcony. No one. You check the various windows, both on this floor and those above - no one there either. 

Suddenly, the sound of several loud explosions reaches your ears. 

It’s coming from above.


	9. Chapter 9

You barely have a chance to raise your head before you are violently knocked off your feet. Your arms flail about and you scream out in surprise, trying to break your fall. It gets cold, much colder than before, and breathing becomes difficult. 

You open your eyes, seeing nothing. Everything is moving, and you’re still flying through the air, spinning, unable to get your bearings. It’s loud, so loud, as more explosions go off in the distance. 

Then, everything slowly comes to a stop. You’re freezing, everything is freezing, and you’re not quite sure what happened or where you are. Thankfully, nothing really hurts.

You gather your bearings slowly, and realize you’re covered in a large amount of snow. Snow that came from above. After an explosion. What?

You figure out which direction is up, and begin digging your way out. It doesn’t take too long for you to surface, and you look around the balcony. There is a small mountain of snow that fell on top of you from above, at the apex of which you currently sit. 

It dawns on you then who has this kind of twisted sense of humour, and you throw your head up, looking for the familiar silhouette on the roof. 

“Kaiba!” You scream, enraged. 

He’s standing on the very edge of the roof, two stories above you, looking down. Even from this distance you can see the wildness in his eyes. He throws his head back and laughs, and it’s a good laugh, an ecstatic, joyful sound. 

He grins down at you and there is no malice or anger in that expression. He sits down then, his legs hanging off the edge of the roof, and a part of you hopes the wind knocks him down. He laughs again, looking at you, and you break the eye contact to clamber out of the mountain of snow the maniac just dropped on you. 

You’re wet, freezing, and discombobulated as you make your way onto solid ground. Kaiba watches you struggle, grinning. 

Somehow, his demeanour and attitude is warm and inviting. 

In this snow-filled war between you, he has won so irrevocably that he no longer finds it necessary to erect barriers that are quite so high. You know you should be pissed off - he could’ve seriously injured you - but the genuine change in atmosphere between you washes away your ire. 

He’s intense about everything he does, and his intensity, both positive and negative, is strongly contagious. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” You grin up at him.

His only response is more laughter. The nice kind, and you can’t help but feel that now, finally, you’re safe. 

Then you watch in shock as he deftly pushes off from the edge of the roof and fearlessly jumps down. Your eyes grow wide - the jump is several stories high! He lands gracefully into the mountain of snow, unscathed, but momentarily trapped - sunk into the mountain up to his waist. 

You grin evilly and grasp the opportunity, bending down to gather ammunition - then swiftly pelt him with snowballs while he can’t escape. 

He yells out in surprise as the first one hits him, then raises an arm to block the others, laughing from behind it. You pause briefly, long enough for him to lower his arm slightly. His eyes shine brightly, and with impressive speed he launches a snowball straight at you.

You dodge out of the way, but just barely, and this gives him enough time to get out of the mountain of snow and disappear behind it. 

It’s quiet. You listen to any sounds that could alert you to his position, but come up short. Then again, he’s been sneaking up on you all evening without even trying, so should you really be surprised?

You gather a few handfuls of snow and edge slowly around the big heap. Something’s gotta give, right?

Unfortunately for you, your footsteps are very audible. Snow and heels doesn’t make a great combination for stealth. Kaiba hears you come around long before you see him, so by the time you catch a glimpse of him there are already several snowballs making their way towards you. 

You yelp as they hit you, growling in mock anger, and rush forward to pelt him with your own ammunition.

He sidesteps easily, grinning at you. His hands are empty and he stands tall, daring you to strike again. 

“Never thought you’d be the kind of person to hide and ambush,” you drawl, attempting to rile him into leaving an opening for you to attack. 

“Running into the thick of things guns blazing is the domain of that idiot Wheeler. I strategize, which is how I always win,” he smirks at you. 

“Well, not today!” You yell loudly, jumping to the side and simultaneously pelting your snowballs in his direction. You hope to catch him off guard, which, unfortunately, is easier said than done. 

He crouches, your snowballs sailing over his head, and simultaneously gathers up a snowball of his own. It is hurtling at you faster than he is able to stand up, and, given your heels, you have no time to avoid it. The coldness crashes into your side and you wipe it away hurriedly with your hands, chilled. 

“Tell you what - if you can hit me, you can have your job back,” he grins, arms crossed in front of his chest. There is that wild intensity in his eyes, he is completely sure of himself and his position in this world, in this moment. You’re playing by his rules, and you realize that you’re okay with that. Your eyes widen, then narrow in determination. 

He didn’t give a time limit - how foolish. You grin back. 

“You’re on.”

The dance continues. Dodging, firing, freezing, running, slipping, gathering - repeat ad nauseam. You barely feel the cold through the adrenaline, running around the pile of snow, trying to get a clear shot at Kaiba. You’ve yet to hit him - it’s a wonder where he learned such reflexes!

You kick up a pile of the powder as an attempt to hide yourself from view. Obscured fully by a haze of white particles, you deftly kick off your heels and sprint directly at him. 

He doesn’t hear your footsteps - bare feet make much less noise on snow - and having expected to dodge snowballs, he freezes for a split second too long as you finally come into view at a dead run. You jump, launching yourself at him, and watch his eyes grow wide as if in slow motion. 

The collision is hard and you are both sent tumbling into the mountain behind him. You land on top, breathing hard, a goofy and triumphant grin on your face. You stare down at him.

“You never said I needed to hit you with a snowball,” you say, your eyes shining brightly with unvoiced laughter.

He’s gotten over his surprise, and is smirking at you now. His eyes hold your gaze, intensity behind them.

He raises his hand and it automatically travels to your waist. It stays there for a second too long - then, a shadow of realization crosses his eyes and he deftly uses that hand to push you off him.

He gets up and brushes the snow off himself briefly, then looks back at you, expression guarded again. The happiness is gone, the play is gone, and you feel a strange sense of loss. 

His expression is neutral, and you’re not quite sure what’s written on your face at the moment. 

He smirks at you, then nods briefly. 

“Well played. I’ll see you at the office after the holidays.”

You watch him leave the balcony, still sitting in the snow, lost in thought. 

“Happy New Year,” you say softly once the door closes behind him, and smile.

Seto Kaiba played with you, played like he had with his brother.

And he let you win. 

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~
> 
> A sequel has not been started, but I'm considering the possibility. :)

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters are written, this will be updated every few days. This fic may or may not have a sequel. 
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated! :)


End file.
